


The Final Moments

by CitifiedDruid



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: World of Light (Super Smash Brothers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 23:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitifiedDruid/pseuds/CitifiedDruid
Summary: Inspired by the World of Light trailer for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, this is a short story that attempts to go into more detail on the characters' actions. Please feel free to let me know what you think is good/needing improvement.Written November 3rd, 2018Posted November 8th, 2018





	The Final Moments

_We finally made it. Now to finish this._

The blonde young man grips his red sword. Looking around, he sees over seventy individuals, each extraordinary in their own way. Looking ahead, he sees an ominous presence surrounded by hundreds of floating, disembodied hands.

_It’s a good thing I had a vision these things would come. They would have caught most of us off guard otherwise._

The pilot steps forward and points his gun towards the horizon.

“Don’t let a single one get away!” he yells.

The massive force approaches steadily, with the disembodied light in the center flaring. Everyone gets at the ready. Over seventy exceptional individuals ready to work together and accomplish that which no one could do alone.

“We’ll each need to take down about ten,” the Hero King says, attempting to hide his unease.

“Stow your fear! It’s now or never!” the wise princess roars.

“We’ll win this, I know we will!” the angelic warrior says reassuringly.

Suddenly, the hands begin to peel and tear, revealing masses of energy underneath each.

_What!? This wasn’t part of the vision!_

The remains of the hands rocket towards the light, creating a rapidly glowing ball of energy. The remarkable group of fighters, each member rich with stories of overcoming trial after trial, recoils back.  
  
_This is not good. What are they-_

The young man feels the all-too-familiar sensation of time stopping as he envisions what is about to unfold: this collection of incredible figures being mowed down in seconds by tendrils of light.

_No. NO! There has to be something I can do! Anything! But what? There are too many of us for me to shield and not enough time!_

In shock, he looks back to the confused crowd, unable to form any words. By the time he thinks to yell “Run!” it’s too late. The floating light releases a torrent of golden beams that rain down on them. As the light closes in, his mind fills with one thought:

_I failed. Again. I’m sorry everyone. Even with this power, I couldn’t save any of you._

_..._

_What? The vision isn’t over? Is that…? Then there’s still a chance!_

In his final moments, he locks eyes with a small, pink child and, as the light envelops him, manages to get out one last warning:

“Go! And don’t look back!”

And then he’s gone.

***

The hero of legend is one of the first to go, followed by the bounty hunter. Two of the pillars of the group wiped out in an instant. The hedgehog springs into action, ducking and dodging through the attacks.

_Man, what happened!? Shulk stepped forward, said something I could barely hear, and then those lights hit him and the others. Did those things kill them? That fast!?_

He sees the princess and the psychic form barriers. The light does not even slow down.

_This is bad. I gotta run and grab the Chaos Emer-_

Up ahead, the hedgehog sees the mouse running for its life, clearly outmatched by the beams’ speed. He does not hesitate. He runs up beside it, matches its pace, and extends his hand.

_C’mon, you can make it!_

A glimmer of hope appears in the mouse’s eyes right before the light reaches and destroys it. The hedgehog, for the briefest of moments, gives in to shock. Having already slowed down to try and save the mouse, that brief moment is all it takes for the light to overtake him as he disappears filled with sadness and regret.

***

“Lady Palutena! We have to get out of here!” the angel screams, rushing to his goddess alongside his dark doppelgänger. As he runs, he looks back to witness the witch, the trainer, and the king vanish into the light.

“We can’t do anything for them, we have to move!” the dark angel yells to his light counterpart as the racer’s scream echoes.

When they reach the goddess, she looks to make sure they are fine while the jackal, the frog, and the children fade away in the distance.

“Glad you’re safe, Lady Palu-” the angel begins before he and his clone are thrust into the air at an incredible velocity, wings glowing a divine blue.

After a few moments, they gain their bearings and look back. They see the Goddess of Light facing the deadly light solemnly.

The dark angel’s face mixes horror and shock; the light angel’s face convulses with fear and sadness, covered in tears as the reality of her actions sets in. The angel who swore to protect his goddess lets out a scream filled with more despair than most feel in a lifetime.

“LADY PALUTENA!”

As a ship explodes high above her, she readies her reflector.

_Even if I fall here, if they survive, I will not have failed._

She stands tall behind her holy shield. The unstoppable light tears through it and her as if they are not even there, her essence annihilated. With her demise, the angels’ flight fades and they too fall into the light.

***

The young pink one flies away on his star at a tremendous pace, the blonde young man’s warning still ringing in his mind. He looks down to see a box housing a man who has been through Hell and back be unceremoniously consumed. A similar fate befalls the monkey and the space traveller flying nearby. Scanning the area, he spots the last bastion of life be eradicated as the instructor, the villager, the dog, and the valiant bird are engulfed as well. He is now the only one left. This amazing collection of people has been obliterated in under a minute.

The tendrils lash out at him from all sides, but he and his star manage to weave through the chaos. More appear behind and begin to close in. A look of determination forming on his face, he crouches down and pushes the star to the absolute limit.

*POP*

He and the star are gone; he has escaped the light. But the light is not done. It spreads throughout the land and the rest of the world, consuming it all. It extends further into space, past planets, eventually overtaking the entire galaxy and beyond. Finally, darkness.

***

The pink one’s star crashes to the ground, having been pushed far past its limit. It shatters into pieces and he hits the ground hard, skidding a large distance. Pushing himself up, he orients himself and looks ahead. A humongous landscape containing every environment imaginable looms ahead of him, with the spirits and copies of his friends scattered everywhere. Despite everything, this imposing view stirs a feeling deep in his young soul: hope. He walks forward and takes it all in, preparing for the Ultimate fight.


End file.
